


In the blink of an eye

by TheWhiteLily



Series: Artemis Fowl Drabbles [6]
Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-21
Updated: 2006-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 03:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10958769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWhiteLily/pseuds/TheWhiteLily
Summary: A poet might have said that it happened in the blink of an eye.  Actually, it happened in between two.





	In the blink of an eye

**Author's Note:**

> Crosspost of an old work. One of eight responses to the dictionary definitions of the prompt "Lapse".
> 
> **Lapse,** _noun (2):_ a period of time between two things that happen

A poet might have said that it happened in the blink of an eye.

Actually, it happened in between two.

_Blink._

The gun fires.

The bullet whirs through the air.

His short, but brilliant, life flashes before his eyes. There isn't much that makes him proud.

Wide eyes examine the blood staining his new suit.

Surely that should have hurt?

Oh. It had.

Painpainpain _painPAIN_.

Butler is calling his name, slapping his cheeks.

With one bloody hand, he catches a tear as it falls from his bodyguard's face, and stares at it in wonder.

_Blink._

His eyes don't open again.


End file.
